The Not so Charming Prince
by Ashliz3
Summary: This story has a twist to the ending of the Cinderella story.


The icy wind howled and blew drifts of snow around the land. It was another long and

frigid winter. The Kingdom had been covered in blankets of snow for months, and the sun was rarely

seen. The villagers of the kingdom hardly went outside due to the unbearable bone chilling

temperatures.

"Cinderella, can I fix you some hot tea?" offered Gretchen Cinderella's servant. Cinderella was

peering outside the frosted castle window looking across the barren land.

"Yes, I would love a cup of tea Gretchen," replied Cinderella.

It has been almost ten years since Cinderella had married Prince Charming. Their relationship

had taken a turn for the worst over the last few years. Cinderella had gained some weight in the mid-

section making her curvier that she was when she first met Prince Charming. She had also aged quite a

bit since they got married. Wrinkles had appeared around her eyes and on her forehead, and were

especially noticeable when she smiled. She was miserable and was lacking self-esteem. She and Prince

Charming had been unable to have a successful pregnancy. This had been the third miscarriage for

Cinderella. The miscarriages had ultimately taken a toll on their marriage.

Sitting in her chamber room, Cinderella continued to sip on her tea slowly. "The Prince has

asked to see you this afternoon. He would like you to meet him in the reading room at twelve noon,"

said Gretchen.

"Thank you Gretchen," responded Cinderella. Cinderella's thoughts rolled around in her head.

What did Prince Charming want to talk about? We hardy spend any time together any more. We have

grown apart emotionally, and he doesn't find me attractive anymore. Anyone can see that we are

not the same people who fell in love ten years ago. "Maybe my Step Mother was right after all, I am not

fit to be a queen." Cinderella thought to herself.

Cinderella entered the dark and dreary reading room that had once filled with sunlight. "I

wanted to speak to you about our relationship," replied a deep and stern voice in the corner of the

reading room.

"Of course," responded Cinderella in a nervous voice. Cinderella sat down on the hard

wooden bench near the window in the reading room. Prince Charming emerged from the shadowed

corner and handed her a cup of hot tea. The color of the tea looked milky white and unlike the tea

Gretchen usually made for her but she sipped it anyway.

"I just feel that this relationship is not working anymore. We have grown apart and you have

changed. You use to be this fun loving woman that was so optimistic about life. Now you are depressed

and you hide away in your chamber all day. I need a wife that can give me a son that can take over the

kingdom one day." The cruel and harsh truth had come out so quickly out of Prince Charming's mouth.

His words stung Cinderella like a swarm of aggravated bees. Cinderella burst into tears and began

sobbing uncontrollably.

"You didn't even try to comfort me, or ask how I felt after it kept happening!" Cinderella

cried out.

"I want a divorce", replied Prince Charming in a serious tone.

Cinderella dashed from the room as quickly as she could, and nearly tripped over her long and

heavy rose colored dress. She fell into her bed sobbing into the pillows. Make up and tears smeared all

over her pillow, resembling an artist's canvas. That was the last thing Cinderella remembered before

drifting away into a deep sleep.

Cinderella woke up to the bumpy motions of the carriage moving and the sounds of the horse

hooves splashing threw the slushy, and muddy snow. She rubbed her forehead to try and ease the dull

headache. She was cold and confused. "Why am I not dressed in my Royal clothing?, Where am I?," she

pondered. She peered out the carriage window and all she could see was miles of gloomy snowy woods

with no signs of life. All of a sudden the carriage came to a stop and screams and shouts were heard

from the front of the carriage. Cinderella peered out of the window and saw a horde of

gypsies battling with the three coachmen. The carriage suddenly tipped to the side violently springing

the door open. Cinderella climbed out the narrow door; jumped to the ground and sprinted into the

woods. The deep snow was no match for Cinderella to overcome.

"Trying to run away from us!" One of the gypsies yelped as they grabbed a hold of Cinderella as

she fell into the deep snow. This man was by far the ugliest man that Cinderella had ever seen. He had

long scraggly brown hair, crooked yellow teeth; grimy stained clothes and not to mention the worst

breath one could imagine.

The gypsies hurled Cinderella into their rickety enclosed wooden wagon and took her further

into the woods. The wagon was cold, dark and did not have any windows. Cinderella had no clue as to

where she was or where the gypsies were taking her. She was frightened and alone. "How could

someone that once loved me send me off in the woods and treat me this way," Cinderella wept.

The carriage stopped abruptly shaking Cinderella awake. The door swung open and beams of

light came streaming into the carriage. One of the gypsies grabbed ahold of Cinderella's arms and pulled

her out of the wagon. Cinderella could see that she was in a small village in a land that she was not

familiar with.

The gypsies escorted Cinderella to their home on the outskirts of town, Cinderella looked at

town folk as they passed by. They were very different from the people in her kingdom. She noticed

that many of the people appeared physically different. She noticed that several of them had gimps in

their walk. She also noticed that one was missing an arm, one wore an eye patch that covered a

revolting scare, and another one of the villagers was missing a hand. Cinderella gasped as she looked

around the street to discover that all of other people in the village had deformities. She could not

believe what she was seeing. This has been the most terrifying looking bunch of people she has ever

seen before.

The gypsies brought Cinderella into their home and introduced her to their family. Many

women and children stared at Cinderella in aw because she looked much different than they did. She

unlike them, was beautiful. There was one particular man in the back of the room that caught

Cinderella's eye. He was a tall dark haired man with blue eyes and with salt and peppered hair. He had a

scar that began at the top on his left cheek and continued all the way down to his jaw. He was a brawny

and handsome man.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself," muffled an older woman's voice in the corner.

"My name is Cinderella," she said in a shy and soft voice. The gypsies began to introduce

themselves one by one. They looked a little different yet didn't seem like bad people after all,"

Cinderella thought to herself. The gypises were warm and welcoming and gave Cinderella clean clothes

and a bed to sleep in.

After spending time with the gypsies, Cinderella began to fall in love with the tall,

blue eyed man. She was able to share with this man her thoughts and feelings and even was

comfortable telling the man about her relationship with the Prince. They talked for hours and often

went on afternoon picnics in the countryside.

One day on one of their countryside picnics, Cinderella learned that the people of

the village were sent away by Prince Charming to live far away from the kingdom because of the way

they looked. Cinderella was appalled that such nice people could be treated in such a manner. Cinderella

made the connection that Prince Charming had treated her just like the deformed villagers. Fuming by

the wicked actions of Prince Charming, Cinderella decided that something had to be done. She would

seek revenge for all the suffering Prince Charming had bestowed upon the villagers and herself.

Giddy up! Cinderella taped the horse gently on the rear and took off for the Royal kingdom.

Along the way she stopped at the edge of the forest to visit the witch's cottage. It was there that she

purchased a bottle of love potion. After the visit to the witches' cottage, Cinderella headed directly to

the castle to unleash her revenge.

Cinderella carefully snuck into the castle avoiding the Royal Guard. She walked hastily towards

the maiden chambers. "Gretchen," Cinderella whispered softly as she peered around the corner outside

of the maid's chamber.

"Cinderella where have you been! What happened to you," exclaimed Gretchen.

"Shhh!,"said Cinderella said in a quiet voice. "Prince Charming has casted me to the far edge of

the kingdom because he wants me dead. "He is evil Gretchen," Cinderella stated in a sincere tone. "I

need you to do me a favor Gretchen," Cinderella said. I need you to pour this potion in Prince

Charming's wine at tonight's dinner.

"Yes, your highness", Gretchen responded ever so eager to please Cinderella.

Cinderella quietly headed for her chamber to see if she could gather any of her belongings. After

doing so, she headed to the dark shadows of the corridor to wait for her surprise encounter with Prince

Charming.

"Don't just stand there, fetch me another glass of wine you imbecile," the Prince roared at

Gretchen. Gretchen was pleased to help Cinderella because she loathed Prince Charming, for treating

her like dirt. So she continued with the plan and poured the potion into his wine.

"Prince Charming," Cinderella said loudly in a confident voice as she emerged from the dark

shadows of the castle corridor. Prince Charming turned around with a puzzled look on his face. The

Prince was in complete shock. He had assumed that Cinderella was dead.

Cinderella confronted the Prince of his malicious behavior. She raised her voice and shouted in

complete disappointment, with how he treated her, as well as the deformed villagers. Before Cinderella

vanished in the dark shadows of the Castle, she whispered under her breath to Prince Charming, "It will

not be long before you live in a truly ugly word."

Leaving the castle that day Cinderella felt proud of herself for standing up to the wretched

man that she once loved. Her confidence had finally been restored. She felt like a brand new person

ready to start a new life.

Not long after, Cinderella married the handsome man from the village of deformed people.

Together they adopted a couple of children to raise as their own and were very happy.

It was not long before Prince Charming was smitten and love struck by the eldest of Cinderella's

ugly step sisters. As for the Prince, he married for a second time someone who was just as ugly as he

was on the inside.


End file.
